


The Summers boys

by Raven_Potts_913



Series: Alex, Hank and Darwin [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Polygamy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: This is the sequel to my fic sex ,lies and polygamy you do not have to have Read the fic to understand this story you just need to know that Hank, Alex are dating and Alex and Darwin are dating, that Darwin is alive and there was no beach divorce oh and Angel is still on the good team this fic takes place about 4 months after the last one finished everyone has come to terms with the news they were given in the last fic but the peace that settled over the mansion that day is about to disrupted.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Series: Alex, Hank and Darwin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543366
Kudos: 3





	The Summers boys

Charles lay sleeping in Erik’s arms in their bed as Erik lay and watched him dream, it might have been over two years now since Erik came to meet Charles and the others but Erik still woke with the sun a habit left over from his days of Nazi hunting and when Hank came running into the room his body tensed causing Charles to wake “Alex he, he’s gone” Hank said almost in tears Erik sprang out of bed an Charles slowly began to sit up - it was times like this that made him really hate the paralysis he may have come to terms with it some time ago but when his <strike>kids</strike> students needed him and he couldn’t be there quick enough he hated it - he was pulled out of his thoughts by Hank’s own his mind was full of worry Scared that Alex had abandoned him, wonder as to why Darwin hadn’t went with him “‘calm down my boy, come here”’ he said finally as he finished pulling himself up and Hank went over to him and Charles just pulled him close as Erik finished putting on cloths “where’s Armando” the metal bender asked “looking for him already” Hank said almost in tears as Erik nodded “ok I’ll get Sean and the girls to help him, Hank you help Charles get dressed then head down to Cerbo see if you guys can find him that way love” he said addressing the last part to Charles as he lay a kiss on the man’s forehead and squeezed Hank’s shoulder in comfort before leaving, Charles no longer needed help to get dressed it had been two and a half years but despite that he let Hank help as Hank was like him when tragedy strikes he needs to keep busy in any way possible, it also meant that it would go quicker so he could find Alex sooner, by the time Hank was calm enough and they had gotten Charles dressed it was half an hour later at this point is was obvious that Alex had left the grounds as even though they were enormous he would have been found by now surely, as Hank set it up for the telepath and he put it on Charles tried to concrete on Alex alone to find him, this didn’t take him long as he had a mental link with the whole family and he looked to Hank “he is in one of my cars on his way to Ohio” he took the helmet of and tuned to face Hank “any idea why” he asked the youngest of their family but he only shock his head “I know he got a phone call yesterday but he told us both it was nothing so I have no idea what’s going on” Charles just smiled at him and headed out “come on my boy let’s get the others then you, Darwin and Erik can head out there yourselves to see what is going on ok” Hank nodded as they went upstairs to join the others.

The trio had convinced Charles to join them on the trip so as the boys sat in the back talking and Charles sat in the passenger seat while Erik drove, “Almost there boys” Erik said into his rearview mirror before turning to Charles they had been on the road for 8 and half hours and he was very aware that even after 2 years this might be a bit too much for Charles “you doing alright there love” he asked with a smile and Charles just nodded “I’m quite alright love no need to worry” he said as he concentrated on finding his missing boy “down this road”’ he said pointing down to a small residential area as the pulled up in front of a normal house Charles pointed to a house and said “he’s in their boys go and see if you can get him to come out to us ok” with that the pair nodded and got out of the car but when the nocked on the door they got something they didn’t expect

“em hi” a boy wearing a pair of red sunglasses said to the duo as he opened the door “can I help you” he asked them “yes I think so we are looking for Alex Summers is he here” Darwin asked and the boy stood up straight “who’s asking” he said in the most menacing voice he could manage “this is Hank and I’m Darwin we… we’re friends of his” the boy looked at them doubtfully “he has no friends” he said as Alex came down the stairs “whoa I’m hurt baby brother really hurt” he said before turning to the others and sending Scot upstairs “what are you doing here how did you find me” he asked “because we love you” Darwin said “how do you think we found you Dumbo” Hank said as he pointed to the car parked behind them and Charles sitting there “I’m sorry I love you both as well and the rest of the family but I can’t come home I’m needed here” he looked over at the car and noticed Charles sifting in his seat he knew how uncomfortable the long drive had been for him he could only imagine what it had been like for the professor with his back “listen why don’t you go and get the proff and Erik and the four of you come in and I’ll explain everything I promise” he said and Hank nodded heading back to the car as Alex opened the door and Darwin went in.

The quintet sat in the living room of this average suburban house and Alex looked around at his lovers then at his father figures afraid of how they would react “come on my boy you can tell us what is going on” Charles as taking a drink of his tea and Alex nodded “ok well I got a phone call a few months ago” he explained taking a breath “well it was my mum about Scot he had got his powers I didn’t think anything of it you know I just told her to keep it on the downlow and to keep an eye on him” “why didn’t you tell us” Hank asked and Alex just looked away “I don’t know it was the first I had heard from them since I was locked up I didn’t think they would ever contact me again but then yesterday I got another call this time it wasn’t from my mum or even my dad it was from scot” he explained as he looked to the stairs to make sure there was no one sitting there “he said mum and dad where in hospital he kept blaming himself I still don’t know what happened though he won’t talk and Gabe is too young to understand” **calm down my boy calm down **Charles sent to him clear of the boys upset “now Alex who are Gabe and Scot” Charles asked with his usual patience “my little brother professor Scot is 12 and Gabe is only 7” he explained “and so when I got the call from Scot I was worried but he said the doctors said mum and dad would be ok so I wasn’t too worried but then last night he called again and he told me” he said clearly trying to hold back tears just then the boy from earlier appeared “I told him they were gone our parents are dead and it’s all my fault” he said and Alex shook his head “I keep telling you scot you’re not at fault”

“so that’s why you came you brothers needed you,” Erik asked and Alex nodded “then why don’t you pack them up and bring them home”

“I can’t Erik Gabe he’s normal”

“nonsense firstly he is 7 years old there is no guarantee he is normal secondly that doesn’t matter bring them back to the mansion my boy it’s ok please we need you,” Charles said matter of faculty

“yeah they may be your family Alex but you’re a part of our family please come home please” Hank begged so the oldest summers boy turned to his little brother “what do you say Scot want to go to my home with me and my family or me you and Gabe stay here” Scot looked around a moment thinking hard before speaking “as much as I never want to see this house again Alex the less people around me the less people I could hurt” he said with sorrow “but Charles could help you he could teach you how to control your power like he did with all of us Scot you won’t be a danger to anyone you will be surrounded by your own kind” Darwin explained and eventually the boy agreed so he went to pack and Alex went to pack Gabe’s things and by dinner time the group of 7 where pulling up outside the mansion Alex driving (somewhat illegally) his parents old car with his brothers and the rest in the car they came down in and Charles knew that this was going to cause chaos in their home and family but he also knew that Alex needed help and he was going to make dam sure the boy got it.


End file.
